Bye Daddy
by pft980811
Summary: Merely a small continuation of my other story, "A Heartbeat". Not sure if you'll like it so read at your own will. might have another chapter just to tie it all up in a neat bow. "Sometimes...one just has to accept the inevitable because...when it's time...it's time..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something I wanted to add to my other story "A Heartbeat". If you liked the other one…well….I don't know if you'll like this one. It is more of a continuation of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: I own this plot so stfu.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Bye, Daddy!**

Suzaku could only stare at the young Oncologist in shock. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kururugi. There is just no solution to this right now. The least we can do is make him comfortable." Cecile watched with sadness and anger as the young father realized that he was going to lose his only son.

"Ms. Croomy, are you sure there is nothing you can do? What about a heart transplant!?" the blue haired doctor only shake her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, but you of all people should know the likelihood of that. Also, there is no one who has recently died and donated their heart."

"Well, what about me!?" Suzaku asked grabbing Cecile by her shoulders and shaking her; his desperation evident in his voice. Cecile, slightly startled by his actions, felt herself tense under his warm hands.

"I—I am sorry, Suzaku. Your heart _itself_ was donated to you. It's worn out. This boy needs a healthier heart; at _least_ ten years younger!" The grown up Suzaku released the woman and she quickly added up the distance between herself and the heartbroken father. "I will give you a moment with him. I will send a nurse over to bring Takumi to a more permanent living space." Suzaku only nodded numbly and continued to stare at the door even after Cecile closed it. It had been a long time since he saw the woman. Vaguely, he remembered meeting her when he himself was admitted to this hospital.

At that time, she was merely Dr. Lloyd Asplund's assistant, barely out of high school. Now she was treating his son with the same cancer he had.

"Daddy?" Suzaku turned back to his son who was staring at him with wide green eyes. The now thirty five year old slowly walked to his son's bed and wiped off any sad emotions from his face.

"Yes Takumi? I'm here. Daddy's here."

"Daddy….is everything okay? You have a scary look on your face." Suzaku smiled as he sat in the chair beside his son's hospital bed and forced down the tears.

"Yeah, everything is going to be okay. You're just going to stay here for a little while. You're a little bit sick. But don't worry! You'll get better! I promise! We….we just have to pray. We'll pray so you can get better. Remember, Takumi, you said you wanted to try out for soccer."

Takumi smiled and Suzaku nearly broke down at the sight. "Yeah, I remember Daddy. You're gonna be there, right? With Aunt Nunnally?" Suzaku nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, Takumi. And we'll even get ice cream afterwards, okay?"

"Yay! I hope I get better soon!"

"Yeah, so do I, Takumi," Suzaku said as he wiped a stray tear away. "So do I."

…

Takumi woke up to the dimness of a hospital night. As always, everyone else was asleep. And, as always, the pretty lady was there, watching him from her spot on the chair nearest to the window.

"You're here!"

"Shh!" The pale woman stood up and walked towards him. "How are you feeling, Takumi?" She put a pale hand against his forehead while her purple eyes stared at him with concern.

"I feel…okay I guess. Why do you always ask that, Ms. Lulu?" The black haired "woman" sighed before flicking the boy against his forehead.

"I told you, my name is Lelouch. And I'm not a woman!" Lelouch said as he successfully diverted that line of questioning. "So how was your day?"

"Oh! Aunty Nunnally was finally able to visit me!" Takumi was unable to see the flash of pain that crossed Lelouch's eyes. "We played with the puzzles in the recess room!"

Lelouch chuckled before he sat on the rumpled hospital bed. "You mean the 'recreational room'?" Takumi scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"No, I like 'recess room' better. It's easier to say." Lelouch chuckled as he swung his legs.

"You remind me so much of your father."

"My dad? Does that mean you know my dad?" Takumi said as he tilted his head to the side, a gesture his father used to do when he was younger.

"The tonight is beautiful, why don't we go into the garden? I bet it is lovely." Takumi squinted at Lelouch before sliding himself off his bed.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want to be mistaken for a girl, you sure talk like one, Ms. Lulu."

Takumi immediately raced out of the room and ran toward the garden, knowing that his new best friend was chasing after him.

…

"So Takumi, what do you think?" Nunnally held up the badly drawn picture for her "nephew" to see.

"Wow! Auntie Nunnally! You're so good at this! You're an artist right!?" Nunnally could only chuckle as she began to put away the crayons in their proper box.

"Now, now Takumi, flattery will get you nowhere. You and I both know just how bad that picture was so there is no need to lie." Takumi looked at his aunt in surprise before chuckling nervously and rubbing his head sheepishly. "What I want to know is where you learned that. I'm sure your father doesn't approve of lying even if it is to ease the blow of something. So who taught you? It certainly wasn't me." Nunnally watched patiently as the little boy played with the edges of his hospital pajamas.

"Lulu…she told me that…sometimes, it's okay to lie so the person you love doesn't feel sad. She says that it's better to have that person hate you for a lie because those heal. And that the truth doesn't." Nunnally stared at her nephew in surprise before standing up.

"Those…are some pretty wise words. Who is this 'Lulu'? I would like to meet her."

Takumi shook his head which caused Nunnally to pause while she was putting on her brown coat. "I'm sorry, Aunt Nunnally, but you can't see Lulu. She only comes and visits me at night and only if everyone is asleep." Before the long haired woman could say anything, the door opened and a tired looking Suzaku came through.

"Daddy! You came!"

"Takumi! Of course I did," Suzaku said as he wrapped his arms around his dying son. Nunnally walked up to Suzaku and gave him a hug as well, immediately noticing the purple and green scarves he had around his neck. "It's been a while Nunnally."

The young woman nodded and turned to Takumi. "Go make another picture for your father while I talk to him. Go on." Takumi ran off excitedly before Nunnally grabbed Suzaku by his arm and led him to a corner of the Recreational Room. "So, how was work?"

Suzaku gave a tired sigh as he slowly took off his work coat. "He finally let me have a month off. To spend with Takumi."

Nunnally let out a relieved sigh before straightening up. "And what about Takumi? What have the doctors said?" Suzaku sat down in one of the only empty chairs and let himself sink into it.

"They said that it was slowing down a bit but it wasn't getting better. Cecile even said that it reminded her of when my own began to slow down. And that was mostly because Lelouch was there. Maybe you are doing some good here, Nunnally," Suzaku added, glancing up to the girl he knew for nearly eleven years now. He felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion when she shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

Nunnally sat down in the chair beside his and watched as Takumi began to talk to the other kids that were playing there. "Takumi just mentioned to me that he has another friend. Here in the hospital I mean." This caused Suzaku to perk up considerably.

"Oh, did he mention who it was?"

"Yup," Nunnally said. "Apparently a woman called Lulu." For a second, Suzaku felt his blood run cold before he dismissed it. "She also apparently taught Takumi that it is okay to lie as long as it is to keep people from feeling sad."

This caused Suzaku to snap his head towards her. "What!?" he asked incredulously. "Did he tell you what she looked like?" Suzaku said rather darkly.

Nunnally shook her head. "I asked if I could meet her but he said that only he could see her because she comes only at night."

Suzaku stared towards his son with confusion. "That isn't creepy at all."

"Yeah, well what can you do? I just wanted to tell you ahead of time just in case he tried to lie to you…" Nunnally let her voice trail off just as Takumi began to make his way over.

…

"Daddy, what's this?" Suzaku smiled as he brought the photo album closer to his son. The light from the lamp glowed softly in the hospital room, which slightly creeped the older Kururugi out.

"This is a photo album from when I was around your age." Suzaku wrapped the blankets tighter around him and then, after settling himself down, he opened the book. The first picture was of his mother. She was holding a five year old Suzaku to her chest as she sat on the porch. The gloomy setting made the both of them shine all that much brighter.

"This is your grandmother. And this was me when I was around the age of five or so." Takumi stared at the picture in awe, barely realizing that he had never seen a picture of his grandparents before.

And so they continued on like that. With every picture, Takumi realized just how little he knew about his own father. Finally, he reached a set of photos that made him stop flipping through the pages and simply stare.

"Daddy, why are you in the hospital here?" Suzaku stayed quiet before answering.

"I…I was sick…with the same thing you have right now. I stayed sick for a very long time." Takumi then began to play close attention. He began to notice how, even though he was surrounded by sick people, his dad was smiling in each and every picture. And then, there was the first photo.

"Dad…who is this?" Takumi pointed at a pale raven who sat reading a book on his hospital bed while Suzaku sat at the foot of said bed drawing.

"Ah…that…that was Lelouch. He was a patient here in the hospital with me. He was…my…best friend," Suzaku said with thick emotion in his voice. "He…he d-….he died…" It hurt Suzaku to say those all too true words. The brunette didn't notice Takumi's confused expression until he revealed an earth shattering piece of information.

"But Daddy…that's Lulu. I saw her yesterday." Suzaku jerked his head to look at his son in shock. After a good ten seconds, Suzaku gave a soft, nervous chuckle and shook his head.

"That-that can't be Takumi," Suzaku said before placing a hand over _His_ heart. "Lelouch is definitely no longer alive."

"But Daddy-!"

"No, Takumi!" The little ten year old flinched, his eyes filling up with tears. "Just…no…Lelouch is dead and has been dead for twenty five years. Even if he was still alive he wouldn't look like this," Suzaku pointed to the man in the picture as he said this. Takumi opened his mouth to argue but then noticed something.

Though his father didn't seem to realize it, tears were streaming freely down his face. The little brunette then remembered how Lulu mentioned that he was a lot like his father and how he talked about him like he was familiar with him. It was then that Takumi decided that, no matter what Auntie Nunnally said about lying and how bad it was, it was needed right now. "Wait, does he have purple eyes?" Suzaku stared at his son after he asked the seemingly random question before nodding. "Then that's not my Lulu. My Lulu has blue eyes! And she has long hair! It almost past her butt!" Just to make it more convincing, Takumi giggled sheepishly as he petted his own hair.

Suzaku stared at Takumi for a moment longer before he smiled and took the photo album back. "Yeah, I guess it's easy to make a mistake like that. Now get some rest. Tomorrow, Ms. Cecile is going to come by and take a look at you to see if you are feeling better.

"Okay, Daddy!"

Suzaku smiled before bending down and placing a kiss on his little boy's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Takumi."

…

It had been an entire three weeks before Takumi saw Lelouch again. The little boy felt his heart sink with every night that passed without his friend. Soon, Takumi's illness caught up once more and Suzaku began to stay overnight at the hospital.

"Let me go get you some water from the cafeteria before it closes, okay Takumi?"

And, as always, the reply was—"Okay Daddy!" the moment his father left, Takumi settled down underneath the blankets of the hospital bed; preparing for another friendless night. Just as he began to close his eyes, a familiar chime caught his attention. The chime reminded him of a little bell, like one that would be found on a cat. Takumi quickly shut his eyes and waited for the sound to pass. Too scared to be disappointed again, the little boy tightly hid his green eyes from the rest of the world while his now pale hands had a death grip on the blankets.

He only opened his eyes when he felt a light, almost feathery kiss on his forehead. "Lulu?"

Lelouch pulled back slightly and smiled from his position on the bed. He raised a pale hand and brushed away the somewhat sweaty bangs that lay on the little boys head before letting it trail down to the boy's cheek. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Lelouch let a surprised expression cross his face when he noticed that the little boy had begun to cry. "What's wrong, Takumi? Are you alright?"

The green eyed boy nodded as he weakly wiped away at his big fat tears. "Yeah, I'm just—I'm just real—ly happy to—to see you, Lu—lu." Lelouch let a smile cross his face before standing up and lifting the deathly light child. Takumi continued to cry but it slowly subsided as he felt himself pass through the doorway. "Wh—where are—are we go—ing?" Lelouch smiled as he walked towards the doors that led to the outside world, yet Takumi was able to notice the sadness in it as well.

"Outside. Where we are all free…" Takumi didn't have time to answer.

"Takumi…darling…"

When he turned his head, the little boy's eyes widened beyond belief; for he was in disbelief.

"Mommy?"

Euphemia held her arms out towards the two and, after "asking" Lelouch for permission, Takumi was eased onto the ground and he slowly hobbled towards his pink haired mother that he hadn't seen in four years. The moment they were able to touch, Euphemia wrapped her arms around her son and silently wept happy tears.

Though the mother and child didn't realize it, Lelouch had to turn away. The pang of longing filled his chest and hurt him. _I am dead. I do not have the nerves to feel pain. Yet this heart…._

…_it aches…_

…_it hurts…_

… _knowing that I have a hand in this all…. _

_It's worse than the pain I felt when I was dying…_

"I'm going to go ahead and prepare for it, Euphie. You…can do it…I can't…I don't think I can watch, either…" The mother's blue-violet eyes widened before closing in resignation.

"Okay, just…hurry back, okay?" Lelouch nodded to his sister before heading back to the hospital. He could vaguely hear Takumi asking where he was heading to.

…

"Takumi, do you want to play a game?" Euphemia watched as her son's green eyes brightened momentarily before dimming once more.

"Yes, mommy, I want to play a game with you. But why are you here? And where did you go? Daddy said I wasn't going to see you again." Euphemia kept on smiling but, underneath it all, she was dying all over again.

"How about we play hide and seek? I'll count while you hide. Now go!" She didn't even give the boy a chance. Instead, the pale mother closed her eyes and began to count, knowing exactly where her son was going to hide. She could hear the rustling of leaves as Takumi climbed up a tree.

With every number that passed through her lips, Euphemia felt like she was watching the clock that was counting down to the apocalypse. Finally, at zero, she let it go.

The wind that night was supposed to blowing at fifty miles per hour. Enough to break a few branches from a tree and cause some damage to buildings. Yet it had been held back by both her and Lelouch. They needed to get Takumi out here and he would have found it suspicious if he was asked to come out at the beginning of a storm. Euphemia felt tears spring to her eyes as she heard the branch snap and the loud cry her son gave as he fell from the rather high branch and was dragged by the wind.

Yet it hurt even more when she heard the name Takumi called as he writhed in pain.

"Lulu!"

…

Lelouch had to physically grab something as he heard the wind begin to blow once more. Tears ran freely down his face as he heard a soft version of his name being called over the sound of the wind. _Suzaku…Suzaku would want to be there…_

Thankfully, it wasn't too hard to find the man. Lelouch, watching from around a corner, saw just how the boy had aged. _No, not boy. Man. Suzaku is a man now._

Lelouch, though the ache didn't cease, felt something soften in him. He wondered if, perhaps, in another life, he and Suzaku would have both lived to that age. Maybe, they would be the ones together. Takumi would have had both his and Suzaku's blood running through him instead of having Euphemia in his place. Yet Lelouch, used to the feeling of wanting, shook it from his mind and carefully called out to Suzaku.

It was harder since the brunette was nowhere near dying (a blessing in and of itself), yet Lelouch did not give up. Slowly but surely, he was able to catch the dense man's attention. He watched with a small, happy smile as Suzaku's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't speak; at least not to him. Instead, he brought his hand up and gestured Suzaku to follow him. He quickly turned and quickly walked away. When he turned to look back, he was slightly surprised to see Suzaku following. He quickly turned to look away as he felt a smile cross his face. _Now is not the time for this,_ Lelouch thought as he remembered what he was leading Suzaku to.

Just when they reached the doors that led to the garden, Lelouch turned to face Suzaku, knowing that his expression was anything but joyful.

"L—Lelouch…?"

Lelouch in question smiled sadly before walking up to Suzaku, mildly surprised to see that the fool was taller than him. He then pushed himself up to his tip toes and placed to hands on either side of Suzaku's face. From the uncomfortable look on his face, Lelouch was able to tell that all that Suzaku felt was something cold being pressed against his cheeks. Lelouch lightly shook his head before letting his eyes fall close. His dead heart ached once more but this time it was different. It was a good ache. It got even better when he was able to press his cold lips against Suzaku's warm ones. It was everything that he remembered and so much better.

Just as he felt Suzaku beginning to participate, Lelouch decided that it was time. He phased out of Suzaku's hold and let himself become invisible once more. He then threw open the doors of the garden and let the wind in. Lelouch became visible and was able to tell from Suzaku's expression that it was quite the dramatic scene.

Lelouch then turned and led Suzaku towards his son.

…

Euphemia held her son in her arms as she leaned against the toppled tree by the time Suzaku arrived. She smiled weakly towards her wide eyed husband before continuing to pet their son's hair. She even acted as though she couldn't see the flash of jealousy in her brother's eyes.

"Euphie?"

Euphemia, though it disgusted her to even think it, swiped her finger over the cut on her son's cheek and brought it to her lips. She sucked it with a disgusted look on her face yet knew it was necessary. She stood up, picked up the now unconscious Takumi, and walked toward her former husband.

"He's dying Suzaku." And that was all she could say with the amount of blood she had taken.

…

Suzaku stayed beside his son for the remainder of his time. And all Takumi could do was smile to his dad and say that it was okay. It hurt the two spirits. Their orders were clear. And, unless they wanted something bad to happen, they had to follow them to the letter. Even though they had done what they were told, they still felt like they were being punished. Euphemia collapsed to her knees when Takumi asked where his father was; that he couldn't see him.

Yet their pain could not hold a candle to Suzaku's. He lost his first love to self-sacrifice and love because he was dying of a rare cancer. He lost his crush and wife to a stupid drunk driver while she riding her bicycle to the park he had decided to take Takumi for ice cream. And now he was losing his ten year old son to the same stupid cancer her had gotten from his grandfather.

And now, Takumi was gone.

Suzaku's sobs filled the room and made the flat line of the monitor seem quiet. And the Takumi sat up. Well, his spirit did. His physical body stayed lying on the bed with his father crying into its stomach. Euphemia straightened up and wiped away the tears as she faced her son once more.

"Mommy?"

The pinkette took Takumi's hand and led him to the door of the room that seemed…lighter. More hopeful; like it was now much more than a door. "Come on, Takumi. We're going to our new home."

It was then that Takumi planted his feet. "But what about Daddy? And Lulu?" Lelouch and Euphemia shared looks of surprise before Lelouch walked over to the newly dead boy and kneeled before him.

"Your daddy will be coming much later. Hopefully. And so will I! Don't worry. The time will fly fast."

Takumi practically glared at Lelouch before crossing his arms. "Why can't you come now?"

Lelouch smiled down and was proud over the fact that the boy wasn't so easily fooled. "Because, something needs to happen to Suzaku before he can go home with us. And I can't leave until that something happens. I guess you can say that I chained the both of us together in life and that chain stayed; even in death." Takumi stayed staring at him for a good, long minute before nodding.

"Fine," his expression then changed to a happier one. "I'll see you at home, Lulu! Come on, Mommy!" Lelouch watched with a smile as Takumi dragged his mother to the door. Just as he opened it, Lelouch turned away and began to walk to Suzaku.

Once he was close enough, Lelouch sat on the bed beside Suzaku's head and petted the chocolate curls. He hummed a tune that Suzaku's mother used to hum when she had visited her son only to find him asleep.

_Suzaku, I'm sorry…_

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments: **

**I'm sorry if you don't like it. *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, there are two different endings. One is…sad *bows head and falls to the floor* DON'T HIT ME! The other is more like bitter sweet because people cry sad tears and happy tears. This one is the happy one! It's the next one that is sad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**We'll See Each Other Again**

Suzaku struggled to smile as more people walked into his room. The sunlight came in from the open windows and lit up the tears in the people's eyes. He turned his head slowly as he watched an aged Nunnally hold his hand tightly. It had been a long been a long seventy years, but Nunnally had been there for all of them. He counted every year.

Suzaku felt tears come to his own eyes as Nunnally began to chuckle while sobbing. "Suzaku…" It had been sixty years since he had seen the face of his little Takumi. His ten year old son stayed imprinted in his mind even as Suzaku began to forget his friend from work. It had been sixty nine, almost seventy, years since he saw Euphemia. He remembered when Nunnally had first introduced them. He had become a bumbling idiot. Worse than he was already; it was a good thing that Euphemia wasn't a mean person. They had been together for five years before she died.

And lastly, he had lived eighty four years without Lelouch. There were times he thought that he wouldn't make it. When he just felt like giving up. But he was never alone.

Gino, the old dog, had stuck by him, along with his beautiful wife, Kallen. Hell, they were both in chairs next to his bed, holding each other's hands. Gino was crying and praying silently while Kallen, for all her feistiness and teasing, smiled at him kindly, calling him a fool. And Milly was there as well, still trying to keep Rivalz from getting too close while shedding her own tears. She had always thought that, since she was older, she would go long before him. It seemed that the ninety-six year old would have to watch as her best friend, whom she had always considered a younger brother, faded away. Suzaku, though he was in a bit of pain because of the IV attached to his arm, felt relax and at ease. And it was all because of the presence he felt to his right.

Suzaku tilted his head slightly upwards when he felt someone pet his hair. And he was greeted by Lelouch's beautiful face. Suzaku smiled up to the spirit with all his strength. He had been seeing Lelouch for at least a week now. He had been just about to sleep one night when something caught his eye. Lelouch had been looking out the window and Suzaku, wondering if he was hallucinating, called out to him. The raven had snapped his head to him in shock and asked if Suzaku could truly see him. They had talked every night since. They would talk during the day even after the other patients began to look at Suzaku like he finally cracked. It was only when Suzaku began to become weaker than what was healthy when they stopped speaking to each so much. Lelouch kept hushing Suzaku whenever he tried to speak, especially since he almost always fell asleep during their conversations. Yet Lelouch would make it up by petting his hair like he was doing now.

"He's…he's here…" Everyone in the room looked towards him before jerking their heads around. They began to believe him when he started to tell them that Lelouch had appeared to him. It had seemed like a ludicrous idea at first but then signs began to appear.

Suzaku smiled and raised the arm that didn't have an IV attached toward the pale ghost. Lelouch looked hesitant before grabbing onto the shaking arm. "Is…is it…time?" Lelouch felt a tear fall from his eyes as he gave a heartbreaking nod. He had to look away as Suzaku nodded towards him before turning back to everyone else.

"Th-this is…good bye…" As he began to close his eyes, he saw and heard as they all began to either shout or whisper objections. Kayli, Nunnally's daughter, even went as far as to grab and shake his hand roughly, asking her uncle to stay longer. He let the darkness envelop him as he heard and felt Lelouch step away.

The ghost himself was practically sobbing as he made his way to the complicated machinery that surrounded his beloved's bed. He knew which wires would do nothing, which would cause the entire room to fill with dangerous gas, which would explode and send them all into an inferno. Instead, he pulled a single wire, threw it to the ground, and watched as all the equipment in the room shutdown. There were a few yell of terror and anger as some of them ran away and others stuck firmly to a now dying Suzaku. A few smarter few began to look for the wire but Lelouch, not wanting to have to do it again, kicked the cord under some rolling tray. The poor ghost collapsed with his back to the bed as Suzaku began to thrash weakly with pained grunts. Lelouch brought his white clothed knees up to his chest and hugged them while burying his face in his arms. His unfeeling body ached with the need to help Suzaku escape the pain yet knew that this was for the best. Suzaku's life ran its course. His life could have ended much sooner but in a way that would have most certainly led him to hell. He only sobbed harder when he realized that the bed stopped moving and everyone was either screaming or crying.

A sob caught in his throat when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly twisted around and stared up at Suzaku as the idiot smiled down at him from his spot on the bed. Lelouch felt his face crinkle up as he began to cry harder. The raven then threw himself up to the now younger looking Suzaku who readily caught him in a bear hug. The force of the jump caused them to fall back onto the bed, right through most of the living people's bodies. "S-S-S-Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled as he continued to sob into Suzaku's chest. The brown haired ghost tightened his hold on his first love and cried his own tears silently. They stayed like that; surrounded by weeping people. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a breeze swept through the room.

This caused the two reunited spirits to look up and towards the window. A blindingly white light shown through and seemed to beckon them closer. Suzaku stared down to Lelouch as he sat up and looked at him questioningly. The black haired ghost smiled and nodded his head towards the window while wiping away at the tears that were still leaking out. Suzaku grinned once more before moving to stand up. Lelouch followed after him as the brunette walked towards the bright windows. When they reached them, the two turned around and sat on the sill while looking towards the people crowding around the bed that held Suzaku's physical body. Lelouch leaned against Suzaku's shoulder and watched as they finally found the cord, plugged it in, and began to try and bring Suzaku back to them. The brunette himself felt a tug and flinched in surprise.

"Do you want to go back?" Suzaku looked down at Lelouch, smiled, and wrapped an arm around him. He then pressed a kissed to the raven's temple and breathed his scent in.

"No, I want to be with you now."

Suzaku then let them fall back and out the window.

…

For a second, when he first opened his eyes, Suzaku was blinded by sunlight. He quickly sat up and stared at his surroundings in surprise. He was under a tree on a hill. The blue sky was dotted with beautiful looking clouds. Below, was what appeared to be a sea of sunflowers and, after twisting around a bit, a forest. When he looked down, Suzaku found himself in a white button up shirt, dark pants, and dark shoes. "What…?"

"Suzaku!" The brunette jerked around and was greeted by Lelouch running up the hill towards him.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he stood up and ran towards Lelouch. The two met in a jarring hug that caused them to lose balance and roll down the hill that Lelouch had been struggling to climb. When they came to a stop and looked up, they were surrounded by towering sunflowers. "Suzaku…"

The brunette looked back down to the heavily blushing Lelouch and then realized just how close they were.

"Ah! Sorry Lelouch!" Just as he began to pull back, Lelouch wrapped an arm around Suzaku's neck and lightly tugged him closer while putting a hand on the young, tan face. "Lelouch…?"

"Sorry," Lelouch said as he stared at Suzaku's lips. "It's just that…when I was alive…" Lelouch pulled Suzaku closer; ever so slowly. "I had always wondered…what you would look like…" They were merely an inch away. "…when you were older…" Almost…there…

"Daddy!"

The two jerked away from each other and blushed heavily. Suzaku snapped out of his staring contest with Lelouch when he felt something heavy hit his back and caused him to collapse on the ground. When he looked up, he was slightly surprised to see his own green eyes staring back down at him.

"Takumi!?"

"Daddy! It is you! I knew it was!" Suzaku felt tears spring into his eyes before he grabbed onto Takumi and hugged him tightly.

"Takumi…" Suzaku said as he began to rock the two of them. "Takumi…I missed you…" The ten year old looked surprised before wrapping his own arms around his dad.

"Y-yeah Daddy, I missed you too. But I only saw you yesterday, ya know?" This caused Suzaku to jerk his head back and stare at the boy in surprise.

"Bu—but Takumi… I haven't seen you in at least sixty years!" Just as a confused Takumi opened his mouth, he was quickly cut off by two very familiar voices.

"Time flows differently here Suzaku."

"Yeah, so to us, it feels like only yesterday."

Suzaku jerked his head up and felt his jaw drop as he came face to face with two women in beautiful white dresses. Euphemia and Rin Kururugi looked down towards them with smirks.

"M-mother? Euphie?" Before he could get up completely, he was practically shoved to the side as Lelouch ran past him.

"Mrs. Kururugi! I mean Kururugis! I mean…it's good to see you!" Both Rin and Euphemia gave each other smirks before hugging Lelouch at the same time.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. We've known for a while."

Suzaku and Takumi could only tilt their heads and looked confused as Lelouch began to blush while looking mortified. "Daddy, what are they talking about?'

"I have no idea, Takumi." It was then, that Rin pulled away from the two siblings and turned to her son. She held out a hand, which Suzaku grabbed, before tugging her son into a quick hug.

"Come on. I'm sure everyone can't wait to meet you!"

"Who's everyone?" Suzaku asked as they were led out of the sunflower field.

…

Suzaku collapsed onto the ground as everyone did the same. By everyone, Rin meant _everyone. _Suzaku never knew he had so many cousins and uncles and aunts and nieces and nephews and—god his head hurt trying to get them all straight. Plus he had to meet only some of Lelouch and Euphemia's side of the family. Tomorrow they would have to meet the rest.

He turned his head when he noticed that someone else was lying down next to him. Lelouch smiled back before extending Suzaku's arm and using it as a pillow. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he got comfortable. Suzaku smiled and raised his arm up to push some stray hair away from Lelouch's face.

"Nothing much really. But…mostly how this all seems so unreal." At Lelouch's confused expression, Suzaku decided to expand on his meaning. "Like how, just what could only be a few hours earlier, I was ninety four and on my deathbed with my friends around me. And now I'm young and with my son and wife and…and you." Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise before a blush appeared on his smooth cheeks. This caused Suzaku to give a breathy chuckle.

The raven then nuzzled Suzaku's neck affectionately while pressing a smile full of happiness into the tan skin.

"Well you better get used to it, Mr. Kururugi because this will be how it will be for the rest of our eternities."

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**I actually don't really like the fact that I'm ending this fiction like this. I feel like I'm getting too religiously involved instead of focusing on the fact that it was supposed to help alert people to cancer. Hah, oh well. Next one is the one I consider a worse fate than going to hell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is the sad ending!**

**Disclaimer: plot is mine okay? It will be around seventy years after I publish this when you can copy it and say it's yours. You can wait. I don't mind because it would have been mine for seventy years and I might be dead or suffering memory loss.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Excuse Me, But Who Are You?**

Suzaku sighed for the umpteenth time as he pedaled his bicycle at a moderate pace. He let a small smile appear when he remembered Nunnally practically shoving him out the door, telling him that he needed to get on his bike and go for a little ride. That had been fifteen minutes ago. Suzaku tightened his grip on the handle bars as another shiver ran through him. One would have thought it strange, what with the ninety degree weather, for a man like him to be shivering because of the cold.

But it was not because of the temperature or anything. It was mostly because Suzaku felt like he needed to smoke. And perhaps drink a beer at the moment. After the death of his son, Takumi, Suzaku had lost his way and fell into a dark place. Had it not been for Nunnally, bless her kind heart, Suzaku was sure that he would have been chest high in debts, drugs, and booze. She made sure to hit him upside the head and remind him that none of his loved ones, dead or alive, would want him to live and die like that. So, with that sort of reminder, he tried and succeeded in leaving behind that dark was only moments like these that came back to haunt him.

At the sound of his name, Suzaku briefly turned his head and waved to the elderly woman who sat on the side walk, waiting for her husband to come home from work, not knowing that he has been dead for ten years already. When he turned back to the road in front of him, Suzaku let out a yelp and squeezed on the breaks as he came to the end of the side walk and a car whizzed by. Suzaku felt slightly irritated but did nothing as the car raced past and the driver shouted obscenities at him.

The tan skinned forty year old began to let his gaze wander as he waited for the light to shine red and the light for walking to come on. Right when he was about to look straight in front of him, a flash of black hair crossed his line of sight. Suzaku felt his jaw slacken in surprise as he saw who the owner of that beautiful black hair was.

Lelouch's purple eyes stared back at him from across the street. The traffic seemed to disappear as Suzaku tried to think of how crazy it all was. Lelouch couldn't be there. He's been dead for decades.

Yet Suzaku couldn't help the hope that rose to his chest. Unknowingly, he began to pedal his bike off the safety of the side walk and into the car filled street. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a truck's horn that he realized that he had ridden his bike straight into traffic while whispering Lelouch's name.

And then all he felt was pain.

…

The tanned skinned boy opened his eyes against the sunlight and fought the urge to sigh. The brunette sat up slowly and was glad for the fresh breeze that blew into his home in the tree. The bed made no sound as he scooted closer to the edge and put his feet to the floor.

He hated that dream.

He knew that ever since he appeared in this world (wherever and whatever world that was) he has had that dream. And the strangest part was that he could never remember the dream. All that remained was the feeling of hope and terror and happiness and pain. Yet he was always glad before he fell asleep. Like it was supposed to be a good memory even though he couldn't remember it.

Just like everything else in this world. The boy did not have a name that he could remember. He couldn't even remember how he looked like. There were no mirrors in his tree house home. The only reason he knew what looked like was because he would go down to the lake that rested a while away from his home. And, even after spending another long while looking at himself, he would forget about it as he walked home.

In this world, if it could called that, memories did not exist. Slowly, ever so slowly, the man was being erased from existence. The part that made the man himself was disappearing, each and every day. Soon even his dreams would cease to exist. And even now, the green eyed man was forgetting about this little fact. Instead, he focused on just how beautiful the view was from his window.

Breathtaking was one word for it. He decided that he would just wander for the day and wish himself to his tree house when he felt tired. That was the way this place worked. So, after getting dressed in an outfit that _seemed _to match and sitting still for half an hour (gathering his energies), the brunette climbed down from his home and began to wander. Even though he was walking at a slow pace, the trees seemed to fly pass. The man couldn't focus on them long enough to get a detailed image nor could he stick that image in his mind. This place took those kinds of memories from him.

The man only stopped his wandering when another being came into his eyesight. This newcomer had ebony hair with pale skin that would have made a porcelain doll green with envy (whatever color green was and whatever envy meant). His amethyst eyes stood out against his beautiful features. It was then that the tan man decided that this being fit into this world perfectly. Well then why did he look so distressed?

A memory tried to stir itself into awareness but the world sapped away its strength. This caused the green eyed boy to come up with nothing but a blanket of blankness for this stranger. Yet another part called the man towards this beautiful doll.

"Excuse me," the brunette said as he brought himself closer to the other being. Said being looked shocked at being addressed before facing to him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You look lost," the brunette said frankly as he continued to stare at the other being. The raven shook his head but didn't look like he knew why he was doing it.

"It's just that…well…I can't remember anything…" The brunette tilted his head and nodded.

"Yes, I understand," he said quite simply.

The purple eyed being stared at him, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I'm sorry to ask this but…who are you?"

The brunette felt something akin to surprise ripple across his being as he thought to the answer to the question. He stayed silent for a long while; contemplating what he was supposed to answer. Finally, he decided to tell the truth. "I…I actually have no idea…I mean…I know that I know but it feels like it is being buried."

The strange raven stayed staring at him in confusion before turning around and walking away.

"Well, good day then."

As the being walked away, the brunette felt a sharp pain flash through him and a name appeared.

"Wait! Lelouch!"

But the being did not stop and soon, he was out of sight. The green eyed being stayed staring at the spot where he last saw the raven before turning around and walking away.

That world sucked at that memory, burying it along with all the other memories that made up the human "Suzaku Kururugi". And no matter how hard he fought, "Suzaku" could not get it to stop sealing away the memories of another human called "Lelouch vi Britannia".

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Yeah, this is the reason why I would rather go to hell than heaven. I was taught that, once you enter heaven, our memories of our time on earth would be taken away. That way, we don't feel sad or unhappy because Heaven is supposed to be a happy reward for those that deserve it. Also, so you don't grieve for those that didn't make it to heaven with you. So, in a way, we lose our sense of self and what not. I guess you could say it would be the perfect utopia but there are always flaws with those.**

**Well I hoped you liked. Please leave a review cuz those always make me happy! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
